This Vassal become your Love
by Harumi RIM
Summary: "aku muak menjadi pengikutmu" begitulah kata Djeeta kepada Percival yang ia cintai. Warning: M for lewd. Please read and FnF


This Vassal become your Love

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Djeeta, gadis penjelajah langit yang manis dengan rambut pirang pendek. Dalam perjalanannya mencari sang ayah, ia menjadi kapten di kapalnya dan telah memilik banyak anggota. Anggota bukan saja petarung kuat tapi juga kesatria kerajaan, bahkan pangeran, putri dan raja juga dibawah komandonya karena mereka yang membutuhkan kekuatannya. Djeeta sangat terkenal di kalangan tertentu di penjuru langit yang pernah di jelajahinya, bahkan 10 member Jutenshu juga di bawah naungannya. Dia yang cantik, periang, dan sangat kuat menjadi pesona tersendiri oleh anggotanya.

Namun, dia yang begitu tengah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang sudah ia temui tak lama ini. Seorang kesatria berarmor merah yang berkarisma dan tampan, Percival. Lelaki bersurai merah itu memiliki impian menjadi penguasa, maka ia membutuhkan Djeeta sebagai pengikutnya untuk menuju jalan impiannya, dan Djeeta dengan senang hati menerimanya. Awalnya hanya hubungan timbal balik dimana Percival membantunya dalam melindunginya dari berbagai misi dan bahaya, tapi sekarang hubungan itu terasa lebih dalam semenjak Djeeta memberinya choklat Valentine, dan dibalas dengan kue manis di hari White day yang berlangsung hari ini olehnya, langsung di antar kekamarnya.

"Ini.. terimalah pemberianku.. semoga kue ini bisa membalas perasaanmu seperti kau memberikan choklat itu padaku, pemberianmu itu sangat spesial di banding yang lain.." ujarnya pada gadis manis itu, wajahnya langsung merah seperti pria yang di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih Percival.. aku senang sekali.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis, pria itu membalas senyumnya dengan usapan di pucuk kepalanya. Lama-lama gadis itu menitikkan air di ujung matanya.

"Hei.. jangan sampai menangis begitu.. segitu senang kah kau dengan kuenya.. kau membuatku malu.."

"Iya.. maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.." Percival membantu menyeka air matanya dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan lembut, kebaikan pria itu makin membuat Djeeta ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Akhirnya Djeeta menggenggam tangannya, menatapnya dengan pasti.

"Percival.. selama ini, kau menganggapku seperti apa?!" Tanyanya kemudian. Percival pun memasang wajah bingung, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja kau adalah pengikutku yang sangat spesial, dan kau adalah orang yang harus kulindungi dan orang yang kuteladani, kekuatanmu itu sangat kuat dan masih terus berkembang, aku yakin kau akan menjadi orang terkuat sejagat langit.." jawabnya dengan senyum penuh ambisi. Djeeta terdiam, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan pria itu dengan wajah yang mulai murung.

"Begitu ya.. kau hanya mengagumiku.. padahal selama ini aku selalu dan selalu berharap untuk sedikit saja kau menaruh perasaan padaku.." kalimat itu terlontar dengan sangat berat dari bibir tipisnya. Sontak lelaki bermata ruby itu melepas tangannya, beranjak sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Maksudmu apa?!.." ia bertanya. Djeeta pun menghela nafas, lalu membuangnya dengan kuat. Mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah Percival yang kebingungan.

"Selama ini aku suka padamu.. aku tidak ingin menjadi pengikutmu lagi! Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu! Selama ini aku bersikap baik agar kau bangga padaku sebagai pengikut setiamu, tapi sekarang aku sudah muak menjadi pengikutmu! Aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari pengikutmu!" Ungkapnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Percival pun paham akan ucapannya, ia hanya menghela nafas berat. Djeeta tahu ini adalah permintaan egoisnya, tapi ia juga tidak mau hubungan mereka tidak berkembang lagi.

"Jangan berkata kau muak menjadi pengikutku.. hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya.." sahutnya. Djeeta membelalakkan matanya, apa maksudnya itu.

"Kenapa kau sakit hati?! Aku juga sakit hati jika aku terus terjebak dalam diriku yang palsu sebagai pengikutmu.."

"A-aku.." Percival mengacak rambutnya bingung. Ia tak punya kata-kata yang manis untuk menghibur gadis itu. "Jika kau tidak menjadi pengikutku.. kau akan pergi dari sisi ku.. dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.."

Djeeta cukup kaget dengan jawabannya. Ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertindak, hal gila yang mungkin akan membuat Percival menjadi ingin menjauhinya, tapi ia tetap nekat. Ia meraih wajah Percival dan mencium bibirnya, itu adalah hal gila yang ia rencanakan barusan. Percival terperangah, tapi ia diam saja saat di cium hingga Djeeta melepasnya.

"Jangan bersikap egois! Kalau kau ingin aku selalu berada disisimu.. maka jadilah kekasihku! Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, dimanapun dan kapanpun.. kalau kau tidak mau maka aku tidak akan menjadi pengikutmu lagi.." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia bukannya tidak mau tapi dia hanya ingin Percival mengerti kalau perasaannya bukan bentuk keloyalan sebagai pengikutnya lagi namun bentuk cinta.

Percival menarik bahu Djeeta, lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, ekspresinya tidak jelas. Wajahnya memerah seperti rambutnya, saat ini ia menjadi lelaki merah seutuhnya.

"Kau memaksaku.. kau sendiri yang egois kan?!"

"Percival sendiri.. kau tidak mau aku pergi kan?! Makanya jadi kekasihku dan aku tidak akan pergi darimu.. untuk jadi pengikutmu bisa di lakukan banyak orang.. tapi untuk kekasih hanya bisa di lakukan oleh orang yang kau sayangi.. makanya.. jika kau sayang padaku maka jadilah kekasihku!" Djeeta mulai menunjukkan sisi pemaksanya. Percival habis kata-kata, mereka pun jadi terdiam cukup lama, membuang pandangan masing-masing. Akhirnya Djeeta lelah dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya cuma aku disini yang selalu ingin di sampingmu.. maaf ya, telah menganggu waktu luangmu.." Djeeta berpaling darinya. Namun Percival menghentikannya dengan memeluknya, memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tunggu! Mungkin kau benar.. akulah yang egois.. aku hanya tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kumiliki padamu sehingga melihat kau membalikkan punggung saja sudah membuatku sakit.. jadi.. apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai kekasihmu?!.." ujarnya lirih. Djeeta menitikkan air mata, lalu memutar tubuhnya, memeluk Percival lebih erat.

"Tidak apa-apa.. pelan-pelan saja.. aku yakin suatu hari kau akan paham dengan perasaanmu.. aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menyadari perasaanmu padaku.. jika kau memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku maka katakan saja.." sahut Djeeta lagi tersenyum. Percival pun gugup, tidak biasanya ia jadi gugup dan deg-degan di depan kaptennya. Percival pun mendorong tubuhnya mendekatinya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, Djeeta menerima ciuman sambil menutup mata. Sampai akhirnya Percival melepaskannya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Kalau begitu.. Djeeta.. aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu.." ucapnya spontan. Entah kenapa permintaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Djeeta pun menyingkap bahunya, menatap Percival dengan wajah menggoda iman. Lelaki itu langsung mematung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Karena aku juga kekasihmu.. kau boleh melakukan apa saja dengan tubuh ini.." ujarnya. Percival meneguk liur, lalu merangkul tubuh mungilnya, menindihnya ke ranjang sambil mengecup pundaknya. Djeeta hanya mengeluarkan nafas berat, rasanya seperti mimpi, akhirnya orang yang ia cintai akan melakukan hubungan intim dengannya.

Percival begitu lembut menyentuh kulitnya, baik dengan jemarinya maupun lidahnya, begitu jantan dan berkarisma. Djeeta begitu puas dengan layanannya.

"Lalu.. apa bisa kita mulai?.." tanyanya dengan wajah merah, Djeeta hanya mengangguk pelan meresponnya. Percival melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, begitu pula dengan Djeeta yang juga di lucutinya. Saat celana dalamnya di buka, Djeeta menutupi bawahannya, malu sekali rasanya memperlihatkan daerah itu.

"Tolong jangan dilihat Percival.. disana sangat kotor.." ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Percival tersenyum kecil lalu mencium pipi Djeeta, tapi jemarinya bermain di daerah yang sudah basah itu.

"Lembutnya.. tanganku jadi meleleh.." pujinya lalu menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran cairan. Djeeta malu sekali di buatnya.

"Jangan jilat itu.. itu sangat kotor.." ucapnya. Percival mulai memasukkan organ reproduksinya kedalam tubuhnya, Djeeta sedikit gugup saat benda itu benar-benar telah menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kyaa.. ternyata benar-benar memalukan.. lebih baik jangan lanjutkan lagi.." ujarnya sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Percival mengulurkan tangannya, dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Pegang tanganku.. rasanya akan sangat sakit, aku tidak mau menghentikan ini setelah sekian jauh aku berbuat.." ucapnya lembut. Djeeta meraih tangan yang besar itu, menyatukannya di sela-sela jarinya. Dan saat itu Percival menusuk keperawanannya, Djeeta terhentak sakit sambil mencengkram tangan percival dan alas kasur. Saking sakitnya ia menitikkan air mata. Percival melaju pelan, Djeeta mendesah pelan seiring pinggul mereka beradu. Suara desahannya mulai terasa mesum, sensasi seks sudah meresap keseluruh tubuhnya. Percival hanya sesekali mendesah kecil dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya, rasa nikmat dan sakit serasa balance di tubuh.

"Apa kau menyukainya?.." tanya Percival padanya. Djeeta mengangguk pelan.

"Sakit sih tapi hangat sekali.. tubuhku seperti terbakar olehmu.." jawabnya. Percival tersenyum kecil, ia pun merangkul tubuhnya dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Djeeta semakin menjadi mengeluarkan suara desahan, sampai akhirnya Percival mengundurkan diri dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di atas perut sang kapten manis, ia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan menghamili wanita yang 8 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Hei.. aku tidak apa-apa jika aku mempunyai anak darimu.." ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah penuh keringatnya.

"Tidak.. aku belum siap bertanggung jawab akan hal itu, kau masih muda dan masih memiliki masa depan, terlalu cepat jika kau akan memiliki seorang anak.." tukas Percival sambil merabahkan tubuhnya di samping Djeeta. Perempuan itu memeluk tubuh proporsional kekasihnya, melelapkan tidurnya diantara tangannya.

"Ya ampun.. kenapa bisa begini.." gumam Percival dengan debaran yang masih tersisa. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu dengannya, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu berbunga-bunga setelah menidurinya. Mungkin suatu hari waktu akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Suatu hari bersama Dragon Knight, mereka di hadang oleh primal beast Sagitarius, Percival dengan gesit menyalakan pedang apinya demi melindungi Djeeta dan rekannya dari panah Sagitarius.

"Lohen Wolf!" Serunya sembari membakar Sagitarius hingga ia menyerah dan mundur. Lancelot dan Siegfried menghela nafas lega akan capeknya pertempuran itu, Djeeta masih menebar senyum menyemangati semua orang agar masih semangat bertarung.

"Sepertinya kapten lebih ceria ya.. aku suka melihatnya yang seperti ini.." ujar Vine pada Lancelot.

"Ya! Semangat kapten semangat kami juga!" Sahutnya. Percival pun menghampiri Djeeta, mengecek tubuhnya yanh terlihat baik-baik saja dan akhirnya menemukan luka gores di lengannya.

"Kau selalu saja menyembunyikan lukamu.. lain kali jika kau terluka jangan diam saja.. untung tidak parah.." tegurnya sambil membalutkan kain perban ketangannya yang luka. Djeeta hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Djeeta memang suka gitu biar orang lain gak khawatir.. kan?! Lyria?!" Serong Vryn.

"Iya ya, Lain kali jangan begitu ya.. Djeeta?.."

"Ahahaha, oke deh.."

Vine dan Lancelot memperhatikan mereka sambil tertawa kecil, terutama pada perhatian Percival yang sepertinya berlebihan.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma kapten yang lebih semangat dari biasanya.. hehehe.." bisik Vine pada Lancelot. Lelaki itu mengangguk setuju.

Mereka pun kembali ke Grandsyper, malamnya seluruh anggota crew merayakan kemenangan team Dragon Knight mengalahkan Sagitarius bersama Djeeta. Malam itu sangat meriah, semua orang bersenang-senang di pesta kecil itu tak terkecuali sang tokoh utama pesta yaitu Djeeta. Gadis itu berdiri di samping kekasihnya, mengobrol asyik bahkan menyuapi Percival dengan buah stroberi kesukaannya. Melihat mereka yang keakrabannya jadi lebih berbeda, semua anggota crew menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Acieee ada yang lagi berbunga-bunga niee"

"Acieee cieeee" sorak trio Lowain. Sontak mereka berdua kaget di soraki dan dengan wajah memerah saling buang muka.

"Kayaknya memang ada sesuatu di antara keduanya.. Kapten cerita dong~~" sahut Narumaya juga penasaran. Djeeta melirik Percival dengan wajah penuh rona seolah menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Percival pun get the point, ia merangkul bahu sang kapten, mendekatkannya padanya.

"Ehem! Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu untuk mencegah terjadinya kesalahan pahaman, sebenarnya kapten adalah kekasihku... Jadi ya.. itu saja.." ungkapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Semua orang cukup kaget dengan pernyataan itu sampai Lyria dan Vryn jadi menangis terharu.

"Untunglah.. Djeeta.. sepertinya cintamu terbalas juga.." ujar Lyria senang.

"Bener.. kukira bang bakar gak peka sama Djeeta yang udah capek memberi kode.. syukur deh.." Vryn juga menyahut. Djeeta memandang Percival dengan mata sipit, sebenarnya lelaki itu masih belum sadar akan kode keras yang di berinya selama ini. Percival hanya bingung.

"Yasudah.. demi pasangan baru di kapal ini! Ayo bersulang!" Seru Eugen sambil mengangkat birnya ke udara.

"Bersulang!" Sahut yang lain. Djeeta pun tak kalah bahagianya, mendapat dukungan dari rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Ia bahkan sampai menangis bahagia.

"Nah.. nangis lagi kan.. sini.." Percival mengelap mata sang kapten dengan sapu tangan, saat melihat wajah Djeeta yang menangis itu ia jadi ingin menciumnya. Namun di tahan karena banyak yang di bawah umur seperti Vryn, Lyria, Yaiya, Io dan masih banyak lagi. Ia memilih menahan diri sejenak.

"Oh iya Djeeta! Beberapa malam yang lalu saat tidur aku pernah bermimpi kalau kalian berdua itu.. ah.. semacam hubungan suami-istri itu... Terasa nyata sekali tapi tidak mungkin kan Djeeta dan Percival-" Djeeta membungkam mulut Lyria.

"Lyria.. kenapa kau bisa bermimpi aneh begitu?!" Ujarnya panik.

"Itu benar Djeeta! Malu sih tapi aku ingat sekali mimpinya.."

"Kumohon Lyria lupakan mimpi itu.. kau masih belum boleh melihat hal seperti itu.." Djeeta takut sekali. Lyria seram juga bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu walau di kira mimpi. Percival menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bingung, apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan bisik-bisik begitu.

"Djeeta.. apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyanya. Djeeta langsung gegapan.

"Ti-tidak kok! Pokoknya tidak ada apa-apa!" Sahutnya panik. Percival mengerut alis lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Sikap tidak pekamu itu kadang membuatku lega.."

Setelah pesta itu berakhir, semuanya pun kembali kekamarnya masing-masing. Namun Djeeta masih belum masuk ke kamarnya dan merenung menatap angin malam di tepi kapal. Percival tahu ia belum masuk kamar dan memilih menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanyanya lembut. Djeeta mengangguk pelan. Percival pun ikut menopang dagu di pembatas kapal, menatap bintang-bintang yang begitu indah pada malam itu.

"Djeeta.. apa kau masih menungguku untuk sadar akan perasaanku padamu?" Tanya Percival padanya. Djeeta mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu mununggunya.." sambungnya. Djeeta menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa?! Padahal belum 1 minggu.." serongnya. Kemungkinan jawabannya dua, Percival yang sadar kalau ia membutuhkan Djeeta sebagai pendamping hidupnya atau Djeeta hanya sebagai jalan kesuksesan cita-citanya. Dan kemungkinan terakhir adalah hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar, padahal ia senang sekali menjadi kekasihnya walau seperti ia sendiri yang merasa seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Djeeta memejamkan matanya, takut melihat ekspresi datar kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Djeeta"

Djeeta membuka matanya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Maaf terlambat menyadarinya, tapi sebenarnya.. sejak awal kita bertemu.. aku sudah tertarik denganmu, walau tertarik dengan kekuatanmu tapi sekarang.. kuat tidaknya kamu saat ini aku tidak peduli, karena mulai sekarang aku lah yang akan melindungi wanita yang saat ini kucintai.." ungkapnya dengan tekad yang kuat. Djeeta tersenyum lebar, lagi-lagi ia jadi menangis. Rasanya sangat bahagia ketika orang yang kita cintai juga mencintai kita dengan tulus. Djeeta menyandarkan bahunya ke pundak Percival, dinginnya malam di atas langit terbuka sudah tidak terasa lagi.

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Err.. itu perlu di jawab ya?.."

"Hehe.. ada 2 tipe manusia, yang satu mencintai seseorang dengan alasan tertentu dan juga ada yang mencintai seseorang tanpa tahu kenapa.. kau masuk manusia yang mana?"

"Hah? Itu perlu di jawab ya?!"

"... Terserah deh.."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

Hallo disini Harumi Rim yang biasa di panggil Rim. Ini fic pertama GBF saya jadi maafkan jika kurang memuaskan. Saya main gamenya udah lama, sekitar 2 tahun lebih. "Pasti sudah HL dan JAOG ya?!" Kagak. Saya jual akun yang sudah HL 1 tahun yang lalu karena tak kunjung di datangi Percival, akhirnya pas roulate anniv kemarin KMR memberi saya cahaya harapan dengan di datangkannya Percival di akun cadangan. Akhirnya balik main lagi.

Saya lihat fanfiction GBF di Indonesia tidak ada dan ini adalah fanfiction GBF pertama di Indonesia ya. Gamenya rame tapi fanficnya kurang, apakah playernya terlalu sibuk grinding sampai tidak sempat bikin fanfic? Entahlah.. ini sebenarnya saya kagak ada waktu bikin komik dan fanfic sekaligus semenjak main GBF, saya harus ngejar Juutensu Six dan pool earth untuk persiapan GW water bulan ini. Akhirnya karena Xeno Vohu tidak memberikan saya Swordnya saya pun putus asa main GBF dan malah bikin fanfic haram di bulan puasa (saya bikinnya saat lagi gak puasa kok).

Oke makasih ya bagi yang mau baca sampai bawah. Jangan lupa baca juga karyaku di Webtoon challenges dengan judul "Maid Cafe". じゃ。。またね~~


End file.
